The World Is Ugly, But Your Beautiful To Me
by Octopus Tails
Summary: Ivan has a horrible life filled with jerks, bullies, and last but not least; sadness. Sean's life has a blissful life filled with great friends, a loving family, and finally happiness. What will happen when they're two worlds collide? Will they stick together when things start turn bad, or will they leave each other to fend for themselves? I do not own the song TWIUBYBTM by MCR.


_**Summary:** Ivan has a horrible life filled with jerks, bullies, and last but not least; sadness. Sean's life has a blissful life filled with great friends, a loving family, and finally happiness. What will happen when they're two worlds collide? Will they stick together when things start turn bad, or will they leave each other to fend for themselves?  
'New Friends? New Family Members? New Love? Pssft Naww, like those will ever happen.' I turn to my side to stare at the wall drowned in posters, but on second thought, who knows, maybe someone will come along and love me for me and me alone. I brush my black hair away from my ugly gray-blue eyes, close my eyes and hope no prayed for a better future. _

_I do not own the song 'The World Is Ugly, But Your Beautiful To Me' by My Chemical Romance.  
Comments, Reviews, Favorites, Follows, and Feedback are gladly appreciated._

* * *

**_Ivan's POV_**

_A warm, sunny day. Great sun. Perfect, not. The day was blistering hot and there was no where to hide from the sun. For someone who has albino skin and black clothing on it is not much fun, trust me, I would know._

_My name is Ivan Solvaski my family hails from Russia, I just turned 18 where you finish high-school and go to college, hallelujah for that. I have jet black hair, black eyeliner rimmed my grayish eyes, my chest occupied a band shirt, (preferably a My Chemical Romance t-shirt) my pencil like legs had on a pair of well, black skinny jeans, tight enough to make them impossible to take off, and for my feet, they wear a pair of scruffy old Converse, can you guess the color if you guessed black you are correct. As you can see my favorite color is black._

_Everyone in the park has shorts on, tank-tops, flip-flops, and hats to cool themselves down from the hot season. I stick out like a sore thumb everywhere I walk people stare, people whisper, I pretend not to hear all the criticism thrown at me but it's not that easy._

_As I am walking home, taking the path I normally take, To this day I always am thankful for having parents who left me a house nears the enormous sunshine filled park. While taking the winding path to my house, a group a teenagers, my age, oh I remember them from high-school._

_"HEY LOOK ITS THE EMO DOUCHE BAG!" One howls "WHATS WRONG EMO BOY? GONNA CRY HOME TO YOUR MOMMY?" Another screeches "WHY DON'T YOU GO CUT YOURSELF? AFTERALL YOU'RE AN. EMO. FAGGOT!" Screams the third. Ouch that one actually hurt, whoever said 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me' clearly has not been bullied. I try to walk around them but, that doesn't work out too well._

_"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING FAG! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU!" CRACK! He threw the first punch, I do not try to fight back because I know they will leave with a kick to my already bruised ribs, but that did not happen, not today, today was not like the other days._

_"YO! Why are you picking on this boy it's not like he did not do anything to you." States the daring blonde boy, Oh I Remember him from high-school._

_"FUCK YOU, YOU DOUCHEBAG! SO WHAT IF HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO US, HE DESERVES IT!" Says the third viciously "Why does he deserve to be bullied by punks like you" he starts to walk near the group of 'punks', as he gets closer he gets taller, when he is face-to-face to the pack of teenagers they see he is much taller then all them. they look at one another cautiously to see what they should all do, as it becomes quiet, one member of their circle finally speaks up I think he is the ring leader but what do I know._

_"WHATEVER WE'RE LEAVING! BYE EMO FAG!" As they all trot away, the blonde looks down at me asks "Need some help?" "Sure." He grabs my arm to help me up off the ground as I dust my pants off, I touch my nose, a thick gooey substance is on my finger tips, its blood. I grabbed my sweatshirt sleeve and wiped off the mess that was on my face._

_"Are you alright? They seemed to of hit you pretty hard for your nose to start bleeding." He asks kindly as a mother would do when her child fell and scraped their knees. I touched my nose to see if it was out of place or broken, but I did get a response, a sharp pain shoots through my nose, okay so I guess I was not alright but I bet he already noticed me gasp and try to bear with the pain._

_"That looks pretty bad. You are going to need some ice on your nose, or else it's going to hurt even more than it does now. Come with me" He leads me the opposite way down the path, towards town. As we get to the nearest gas station, he goes up to counter to ask for some much needed ice._

_seven minutes later he has the bag of ice ready to be placed onto my nose. "And there you go!" He says cheerfully as he hands me the bag of ice. "Thank you." I mutter softly. "By the way the name is Sean. Sean Cross." He puts his hand out for me to shake. "Ivan Solvaski." I put out my right hand to shake his. "Its nice to meet you!" He says while he shakes my hand._

_After he let go of my hand and as we sat there for minutes. Time seemed to pass slowly as it became quieter in town, nobody was in the gas station parking lot, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop, after a while Sean decides breaks the silence._

_"So why were 'they' picking and bulling you?", He asks worriedly as if he has known me for years. I look over at this boy who towers over people but, he has the heart of innocent child." At my old high-school I guess I did not act like them, I did not dress like them, I did not even try to fit in. So, I guess they did not like that and they saw that I was an easy target and they could do whatever they pleased, while never getting in trouble." I told him, wait why did I tell him this, I barely just him._

_"What a shame, I wish people could see what they could do to a person and how that person can change." As we sit in silence it felt well how do I say this, comfortable. "Um, so Ivan do you want to hang out tomorrow?" He asks "Sure why not I have nothing planned where do you want to meet?" "How about the park?" "The park? Okay so I will meet you around...12:30ish" "Sounds like a plan!" He beams at me "Alright, bye see you tomorrow." I say, as I start to walk away Sean says something that will make me...well...safe and happy._

_"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asks sheepishly, as I stare at him, his emerald orbs dart to the curb of which he was standing on. "Just if 'they', came back again" he beckons finally, I feel my face heat up with a light hue of pink as I try to respond my tongue seems to be tied, finally I work up the courage to respond but, it did not come out how I thought it would. "S-S-Sure." I stutter, aw fuck, I screwed that one up. Ever since I was a kid I stuttered whenever I got embarrassed or whenever I met someone new. "Okay, off we go!" He says back to his normal cheerful self. We walked back to the winding path in the enormous park called 'Cherry Hills' it sounds like an insane asylum I know._

_After walking the path, up the small hill, passed the radiant dragonfly pond, and finally passed the park bench we walked up to my house which where I resided, he walked me to the door and said "Well it was nice meeting you Ivan and I cannot wait for tomorrow!" He smiles his trademark smile, bright and reassuring, my knees feel weak. "M-M-Me T-T-Too" Damn it there it goes again._

_As he waits for me to go inside, he just stands there smiling looking happy as if he were a child on Christmas morning. As I went inside and while I stood in my doorway he starts to walk away, past the empty bench, past the less radiant dragonfly pond, down the slightly short hill and down the winding path that leads into Cherry Hills, I sink down to huddle my chest I think to myself._

_'why are my knees weak when he said he could not wait for tomorrow, why is everything not as bright as his smile. I have never met someone like him, not in my entire life, how he cares about me that much, to help me out. Why is my heart racing so fast and why am I blushing as bright as a cherry blossom tree in bloom, why am I like this, what is this feeling I am feeling._

_Wait a minute, do not girls feel like this whenever they have a...a...CRUSH?! OH NO WAY HELL THIS COULD BE A CRUSH, AND THIS COULD NEVER BE LOVE. But, who am I to say after all, all I am is an emo faggot._


End file.
